Akuma
by Shura-san
Summary: En medio de la batalla entre Madara y Naruto, una brecha apareció, todos le dieron la espalda, pero esto solo será una motivación paa demostrar como se equivocaron. Mi primer fic, sin pareja definida, no NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Aquello que estaba ocurriendo en el campo de batalla parecia sacado de una historia de terror, demonios como en las historias antiguas habian logrado romper la barrera que los contenia gracias a la cantidad de muertos que la 4ta gerra mundial shinobi habia causado.

Habian llegado por una grieta en el aire que, si se veia con atencion, se veia al mundo demoniaco donde habitaban, cielo rojo como la sangre, miles de esqueletos con craneos y sangre regado por todas partes, demonios que se veian que era practicamente imposible detener.

Todo por la ambicion de un hombre.

Madara Uchiha en su ambicion de dominar al mundo se habia convertido en el jinchuriki del jubi tras controlar a obito para que lo reviviera, con la energia del diez colas mas todas las muertes ocasionadas por la guerra habian logrado crear una grieta en las dimensiones causando este desastre.

Cuando los demonios llegaron, se dirigieron donde se sentia mas chakra siendo este lugar la batalla de madara contra naruto, donde anteriormente madara con ayuda de sus clones de madera lograron sellar a los hokages anteriores, Minato antes de ser sellado por madara le dijo a naruto que su madre y el se sentian sumamente orgullosos de el y que lograra traer la paz que todos anelaban, dandole un abrazo y diciendole un "te amo hijo" minato desaparecio.

Naruto lloro por este hecho pero luego se dio la vuelta viendo a madara con furia en sus ojos lanzandose al combate donde parecia que madara le estaba dando una paliza a naruto.

Se volvieron a lanzar hacia el otro dando un duelo de taijutsu donde estaban equilibrados, se separaron preparando sus mejores tecnicas, pero antes de que pudieran nombrarlas, los demonios liberados se lanzaron hacia ellos tratando de devorarlos siendo derrrotados rapidamente por naruto y madara.

Se dieron la vuelta para fijarse que en la montaña de en frente habia una grieta dde donde salian los demonios que se viera donde se viera parecian infinitos y ellos 2 usando la logica decidieron retirarsepara poder ver que hacer nte la nueva amenaza.

Madara desaparecio en un agujero en el air mientras que naruto entraba en modo control del kyubi para ir rapidamente hacia el campamento.

Naruto llego en un destello de color dorado hacia el campamento donde se veian a muchos heridos a los 5 kages de las aldeas siendo atendidos por shizune mientras que sakura y los otros ninja medicos curaban a los otros heridos.

"Oigan!"grito naruto llamando la atencion de todos al ver que se encontraba solo y bastante herido llamando la atencion de la mayoria.

"Que paso naruto y que paso con los anteriores hokages" pregunto Tsunade preocupada al ver el estado de naruto.

"Bueno pues veran…." Y conto todo lo que paso en la batalla hasta que llego a la parte de la grieta.

"Estas diciendo que una grieta salio de la nada dejando salir a demonios" pregunto tsunade algo dudosa por lo que le conto naruto

"yo creo que naruto-san en la pelea se golpio la cabeza y penso haber visto eso" dijo un ninja haciendo que la mayoria se comenzara a reir y encabronar a naruto por que no le creian.

"Es encerio maldita sea! Hay que retirar a todo el mundo que este en batalla para reagruparnos!" pero cuando termino de decir eso llego un ninja muy preocupado y asustado.

"Raikage-sama, Raikage-sama! Algo terrible a ocurrido, ha salido una grieta de la nada donde salieron millones de demonios que aniquilaron a todos en los campos de batalla".

Todo mundo se quedo callado por la impresión de lo que habia ocurrido, todos se sentian aveergonzados con naruto or haberlo tachado de loco.

"No se ustedes pero yo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esas cosas asesinan a inocentes" dicho esto comenzo a salir pero antes de hacerlo la voz de los kages le dijeron

"Naruto, si te atreves a irte sin nuestro permiso, seraas tachado como renegado en todas las aldeas por abandonar la alianza" cuando dijeron eso todo mundo se quedo helado por la advertencia que le habian hecho, todo sus compañeros de generacion vieron a naruto aplastar fuertemente los puños pero luego los relajo, todos sonrieron por que pensaron que lo habia pensado pero lo que dijo los impacto.

"Entonces, si ese es el precio por ayudar a los inocentes, que asi sea" dicho esto comenzo a salir de la carpa con rumbo desconocido pero antes de alejarce sus compañeros de equipo lo rodearon.

"Pero que diablos te ocurre !" le grito sakura a naruto por la descicion que tomo.

"Cierto, que es lo que te pasa para tomar semejante descicion?" ino

"Es cierto de que muchas personas inocentes moriran, es inevitable, pero si te vas no lograras nada, recapacita" shikamaru

"Tienes razon, debo pensar que voy hacer" todos suspiraron aliviados por que pensaron que lo convencieron.

"Quien de ustedes desea acompañarme" dijo naruto con una voz seria alarmando a todos al ver de que no pudieron convencerlo.

Sakura , Sasuke (que habia regresado de la pelea contra obito y madara junto a naruto), Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji (aquí no muere el, muere otro hyuga que estaba ahí), Ten-Ten, Lee y Sai, se miraron todos y sakura tomo la palabra.

"lo siento naruto pero nadie va a ir contigo, es demasiado peligroso" dijo ella y naruto los vio a cada uno con una mirada seria.

"bien, que se asi entonces, pero recuerden, naruto uzumaki murio para ustedes, no se atrevan a buscarme o pedirme ayuda si la llegasen a necesitar, entendido" dijo naruto dejando a todos helados por el tono y la mirada que les dirijio.

Dicho esto, entro en modo chakra del kyubi para desaparecer de ahí dejando a todos dolidos y arrepentidos de lo que habian hecho, regresando al campamento donde tenian que dar la noticia de la desercion de naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, perdon por no haber puesto el capitulo antes, andaba medio depre por mi novia y bueno, cosas que pasan D: en fin, gracias por los reviews, en el siguiente capitulo veré si puedo responderlos, sin mas preambulos, el capitulo 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Han pasado 6 largos años desde ese suceso, la noticia se difundió rápidamente por todas las aldeas, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyubi, había desertado y abandonado la alianza shinobi.

Después de este incidente, la grieta por donde habían salido esta especie de demonios se había cerrado, los que vieron esto solo pudieron decir que un destello amarillo cruzo por ella y la cerro, unos pensaban que eran un milagro, pero otros estaban mas que seguros que había sido el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente,

Meses después, la alianza shinobi se disolvió con la excusa de que ya no había guerra ni enemigos para enfrentar. Las únicas aldeas que mantuvieron una especie de tratado era la Aldea De la Arena y De la Hoja.

Konohagakure (6 años después)

"Maldita sea" dice una rubia mujer perteneciente al clan senju

"Que ocurre, Tsunade-sama?" Pregunto su fiel asistente Shizune

"No soporto este trabajo, es lo que pasa shizune" responde malhumorada la rubia "aun no se como naruto quería ser hokage con todo este papeleo"

Una mirada de nostalgia aparece en el rostro de shizune

"El seguramente estaría feliz con una de sus brillantes sonrisas ya que ese era su mayor sueño"

"Tienes razón shizune" dijo la rubia algo melancolica"no puedo creer que por culpa de nuestras malas decisiones, hayamos hecho que desertara y desapareciera" dijo la rubia muy triste al borde del llanto

"tranquila tsunade-sama, ya vera como naruto-kun se encuentra bien y muy saludable"

"ojala sea así shizune" respondio Tsunade sonriendo un poco al recordar al rubio hiperactivo numero uno.

En otra parte de la Aldea.

Se puede ver al antiguo equipo 7 (obviamente sin naruto, y agregando a sai) entrenando.

"Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, pueden ir a descansar" dijo el jounin peliplata llamado kakashi.

"Hmpf" respondio el uchiha

Sai no dijo nada solamente se alejo un poco y comenzó a pintar el paisaje.

"Kakashi-sensei" dijo la pelirrosa de nombre sakura.

(Los personajes, todos son iguales, el traje es lo mismo que en shipuden, bueno, agregando que a las mujeres , pues, están mas desarrolladas)

"Que pasa sakura" dijo kakashi

"ya han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que vimos a naruto, usted cree que vaya a regresar?" pregunto la pelirrosa esperanzada de poder volver a su rubio amigo por el cual casi al final de la guerra comezaba a sentir algo mas que afecto.

"No lo se sakura, solo el tiempo lo dira" dijo kakashi con su típica expresión aburrida.

Y antes de poder seguir hablando, se pudo sentir una enorme explosión a kilómetros de la aldea, cerca del valle del fin.

En ese instante un ambu apareció frente a todos

"kakashi- sempai, sasuke-san. La godaime pide que vayan inmediatamente a su oficina" dijo para desaparecer.

"ya oíste sasuke, hay que ir rápido"

"hai" dijo este para ir a toda velocidad a la oficina de la hokage dejando a sai y a sakura mas que confundidos.

Ya en la oficina-

Se puede ver reunidos en la oficina a los jounin como, kakashi, gai y kurenai. También a unos 3 escuadrones ambu.

"muy bien, los he reunido a todos con el objeto de que vayan para averiguar que fue esa enorme explosión que se sintió a lo lejos de la aldea" dijo ella muy seria

"tsunade-sama, no es por nada, pero, no cree que exagera al enviar a tantos equipos hacia alla siendo solo una misión de reconocimiento" dijo kakashi con su típico libro pervertido

"es verdad, pero, según una patrulla que pasaba cerca, nos confirmaron que, antes de la explosión, se abrió un portal del cual estaba cayendo un borron dorado"

Todos se pusieron serios al escuchar esto, después de eso, todos partieron rumbo hacia el valle del fin donde fue que sintieron la explosión.

-30 minutos después-

Los equipos de reconocimiento estaban llegando al lugar indicado, donde se podía apreciar un cráter de varios kilómetros, cada uno bajo a revisar o dar pistas acerca de que ocurrio en ese lugar.

"kakashi-taicho, venga por favor hemos encontrado algo que tal vez le interese" dijo el líder de un escuadron ambu

Kakashi se alejo del área del cráter para poder ir hacia donde le indicaban estaba el equipo ambu.

Al llegar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a sus ojos, o el ojo, se encontraba naruto uzumaki, completamente lastimado, con todos los ambu rodeándolo a punto de atacarlo

"ultimas palabras, desertor" escupio un ambu a punto de darle una estocada directa a la cabeza del rubio

"ALTO" grito kakashi haciendo que el ambu se detuviera por el grito dado

"el que se atreva hacerle algo, yo mismo lo asesino aquí mismo, partamos hacia la aldea rápido"

"vaya, kakashi-sensei, llegaste a tiempo" dicho esto el rubio quedo inconciente mientras kakashi se acercaba para cargarlo y llevarlo directamente al hospital de la aldea.

"que alguien se quede y les avise a los demás que la misión termino, el resto, vamos rápido" dicho esto comenzaron a correr hacia la aldea con el rubio en su poder, que después de tantos años, había vuelto desde las cenizas.

-En la aldea-

Se puede vislumbrar a una pelirosa y a un pelinegro caminando mientras iban conversandol.

"sai, que crees que sea que ha pasado?" pregunto sakura

"no lo se sakura-fea, pero seguramente debio haber sido algo serio ya que, si notaste, partieron demasiados equipos hacia donde se sintió esa explosión" dijo sai con su típica sonrisa falsa.

"tienes razón, sobre todo por que llamaron a kakashi-sensei y a sasuke-kun" dijo la pelirrosa

-En la entrada-

"APRESUREN EL PASO, ESTAMOS DEMASIADO CERCA, YO LO LLEVARE AL HOSPITAL, USTEDES AVISEN A TSUNADE-SAMA" grito kakashi mientras entraba rápidamente a la aldea dirigiéndose rápidamente al hospital.

En el camino al hospital se topo con sakura y sai, diciéndoles que lo acompañaran, estos al ver a quien llevaba en la espalda, sai solo pudo sonreir verdaderamente de felicidad al ver de nuevo a su amigo de vuelta.

Sakura estaba hecha un nudo, ya que, estaba llorando por que, al fin, naruto había vuelto, pero también demasiado preocupada por el estado en que se encontraba el rubio.

Acelerando mas el paso llegaron al hospital donde dejaron al rubio en una camilla mientras esperaban que llegara tsunade.

"KAKASHI" grito tsunade desesperada por confirmar lo que le dijeron los ambus en su despacho.

"asi es tsunade-sama, naruto uzumaki ha vuelto"

Mientras decía esto. La godaime lloraba de felicidad, sakura estaba en las mismas, mientras que sai y kakashi sonreían como nunca.

Finalmente, Naruto Uzumaki, después de 6 largos años, había sido encontrado y regresado a konoha.


End file.
